elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Mutation Deck
Aradin's Mutation Deck Hey everybody, Aradin_5000 here with a deck idea. Mutated creatures are arguably the strongest in the game, as they can have a wide variety of stats and abilities. So I created this deck to really make 'em shine. Breakdown 43 Cards Mark of Entropy 12x-15x Quantum Pillars/Towers 4x Time Factories/Towers 4x Novae/Supernovae 2x Fallen Elves 4x Fallen Druids 4x Deja Vu/Elite Deja Vu 1x Eternity 1x Enchant Artifact/Protect Artifact 2x Empathic Bonds/Feral Bonds 4x Sundials 2x Golden Hourglasses/Electrum Hourglasses 2x Dimensional Shields/Phase Shields 1x Dissipation Field Idea The idea of this mutation deck is create a setup in which you will be healing, dealing damage, and mutating both yours and enemy creatures. Every card has a role to play, so let's go through those roles. Mark of Entropy is needed because your mutators cost 4 or 5 quanta to get out, and that's something you can't leave to risk, as they are the focus of the deck. Quantum Pillars/Towers: The base of your quanta creation. Feel free to adjust the number of Pillars/Towers as it suits you. Time Factories/Towers: In the deck simply because even though it is not mono-time, there are a large amount of time cards (deja vu, eternity, sundials, and hourglasses). Once you have most of those out, the remaining quanta is used to fuel Eternity and the hourglasses. Novae/Supernovae: Helpful in every deck, even more so in decks that use every type of quanta. They are most useful in two situations: one, in the beginning of the game to throw out a couple deja vu's and get them going, and two: two have a sure source of light quanta for the sundial's draw card ability. At the same time, they are entirely optional, so feel free to leave them out. If you do though, don't adjust the number of quantum pillars/towers based on them, since they do not cost any, unless they are upgraded supernovae, and even then don't make that much of a difference because they supply quanta as well. Deja Vu/Elite Deja Vu:They are in this deck because one: they cost only one time quanta (which you have pillars/towers of), they multiply (which is a great combo with empathic/feral bond), and they are 1/1 (any mutation is bound to make them stronger). Enchant/Protect Artifact: This always, ALWAYS goes on either Eternity or the Dissipation Field/Shield. They are too valuable to lose, and you only have one of each of them. Although, if your opponent is continuously destorying your quanta, drop this on the stack and the ENTIRE STACK will be immaterial. Ballin'. Empathic/Feral Bond: Works well with the Deja Vu, and sometimes you can get a mutant with the deja vu ability, which makes even more creatures. When you have a setup, you can get a surprising amount of creatures out. So why not heal too? Sundials: Good to stop an enemy if he has a bigger army than you. Pretty much stalls the game while you mutate some stronger creatures, or mutate his strong ones weaker. Also allows you to draw cards. And all for one mana. What a deal! Golden/Electrum Hourglasses: Even though this deck only has 43 cards, hourglasses are helpful in situations where you're just not getting what you need. For example, if you're stalling an enemy's huge army with shields or sundials and you need some cards quick. Hourglass to the rescue! But be careful: If you have no cards in your deck, you lose. So watch how many you draw. If you have less than 10 cards, it's probably not safe to draw any more cards than is necessary. Dimensional/Phase Shields: A shield that completely stalls the enemy for 3 turns, while you mutate some stronger creatures, or mutate his strong ones weaker.They're worth having in the deck, especially since you don't use the aether mana for anything else. Dissipation Shield/Field: I wouldn't recommend putting this shield in until it's upgraded. But the field is a wonder machine. With this type of rainbow deck, where only about half of the types of quanta are used, this shield is fantastic. Especially in the last half of the game, where you've got (hopefully) tons of spare quanta kicking around. Play the Dissipation Field, and it will block obscene amounts of damage. Remember, to block one damage, you lose one random quanta. Fallen Elves/Druids: The everything of this deck. No, really. They are pretty much the whole deck. Abilities, attack, and defense. Lemme break it down. Ability: '''This is the heart of your mutator deck. Mutants can have any range of abilities and stats, from useless to incredible. Two examples: a 0/3 Vulture with Dive, and a 16/10 Devonian Dragon with the growth ability. Remember that you have no choice in mutation, but it almost always improves the target creature, especially if it is just a 1/1 Deja Vu. After playing with this deck for about a month, I have realized the three most useful abilities you can give a mutant. 1, growth. Like ablaze, it gives damage, but also health. And that is just awesome. 2, destroy. Very helpful in dealing with any enemy weapons or shields. 3. steal, the best of all. You know what steal does, it's pretty kick-ass. But most important of all is if you have a steal/destroy/growth creature out for a good number of turns. Steal is such a good ability that it gets a spell card to use. How nice would it be to be able to steal a card '''every turn? Pretty nice. What's important to remember when using mutants with abilities: The new stats and abilities of the creature replace the original stats and abilities. This means that if you mutate a deja vu, it loses the deja vu ability (if it hasn't been used already, then it is gone anyway). Even more imporantly, the creature it mutates into has none of its original stats or abilities, unless you're lucky. So if you mutate a Deja Vu into a, for example, Lava Golem, and the card says "growth, 1 earth quanta", the card will not have that ability.' ''Instead, it will have a new ability and new stats. The only exception I've found to this rule is the Devourer. If you mutate something into a devourer, even if it has different stats and abilities, it will still have that "drain quanta" ability. Two, abilities on mutated creatures always cost 1 or 2 quanta, of the same quanta that the new creature is from. For example, if you have a mutant gnome rider, than any ability it has will cost 1 or 2 earth mana, no matter how weak or powerful the ability is. Get it? '''Attack: '''Just one thing. If you happen to have no creatures to mutate, don't be afraid to mutate your mutator if you need to. Chances are he'll get stronger. '''Defense: '''The reason why I say that you shouldn't have all upgraded elves/druids is because the druids lose an ability as much as gain one. While the druids have the sure-fire "improve" ability, the elves have the "maybe mutate it, maybe turn it into an abomination, or maybe kill it" ability. The last two are useful for defense. Let's say you have a Fallen Elf out and the enemy plays a Golden Dragon. You don't want to deal with that, not at all. So take a risk. If your elf decides to mutate that dragon, chances are 1 in 3 that he'll mutate him. And even if he does successfully mutate him, then chances are he won't be as strong as a 10/10. He'll probably be anything less than with an ability that he may not be able to use. If he turns him into an Abomination, then he is a 5/5, not a 10/10. A small victory. And you have the chance of killing him, which is optimal. This is the start of a combo attack, see the next bit on Eternity for more info. Eternity: A decent weapon that costs time quanta, which you have pillars of. But where it '''really '''shines is with defensive mutators. Let's have an example: You are facing a mono-fire deck, and he plays a crimson dragon. You cleverly decide to mutate it, and it turns into a 5/5 Abomination. You use eternity to put him back in the opponent's deck, where he becomes baggage in the opponent's hand, blocking a free card, and he never gets to play him again since he has no entropy quanta. I've gone far enough with this to fill up the opponent's entire hand with creatures that he can't play, which isn't really a problem since he can just discard them when he has 8 cards, but he still never gets to play creatures again. A fantastic spot for this combo is against mono time decks (rare that they be). Since they draw cards a lot, if you feel up their hand with cards they can't play, they can not draw as many cards since their hand is already filled. '''Strategy: '''This deck has no clear-cut goal, past get a mutator and a deja vu out in the field. Once you have that, you basically graduate to a setup. An ideal setup is plenty of quantum and time pillars, a couple empathic bonds out, a dissipation field, eternity, some hourglasses, some dimensional/phase shields in your hand, and a whole wack of mutators and mutants. A couple of things you should watch out for are these, however: Bigger armies than yours: You do not want to get wrecked by a big army. So stall it until you have a bigger army. Lack of life quanta: Since it only costs one life quanta to mutate, I decided not to put any life quanta in the deck. There are very few occasions where I haven't had the mana to mutate. But if that does happen to you, two possibilites: You have a bigger army already, and there are no big worries. Or, you have a small army. See thing to watch out for #1. '''Decks that shut this deck right down: Mono Aether decks: Since their creatures are either too weak to risk mutating, or immaterial, there is not much you can do stop their attacks. And they may copy some of your stronger mutants. They may also use lighting on your mutators. How do you beat them? Either deal more damage then them or heal some life every turn, enough for you to kill them before they kill you. Poison decks: Since sundials and both types of shield don't stop poison, and there is no purify card in the deck, AND the chrysoara's (did I spell that right?) are too weak (0/2) to risk mutating, they will just deal mad poison damage to you. How do you beat them? Three ways: One, heal life quick. Try and heal enough to counteract the growing poison. This rarely works for long however. Two, deal damage. Since poison decks don't really have any attacking creatures, they don't have any methods to stop attackers other than the one shield which they hopefully don't get, or you can steal/destroy. If you're lucky, you can get some mad damage dealing mutants out there, like a 10/6 Shrieker with dive (doesn't really make any sense, does it? Such is the madness of mutants.) Three, get lucky and mutate a creature with the devour ability. Then you can just eat every chrysoara that comes out of their venomous hand. Even though they will still use poison spell cards to get you, that is much less severe. Any Deck with Otyughs/Scarabs: They will eat your mutators and there is little you can do about it unless you are already set up and ready to repel them. Spell: Fire Storm: This deals 3 damage to every one of your creatures. That means every one of your mutators, all of your deja vu, and some of your weaker mutants. That will screw you over. Conclusion This deck does fairly well against almost all types of decks (I've been using this deck for a month, and my record is 284-77). That includes top 50 decks as well, but not fake gods. They are just too powerful for this deck to beat, though I have beaten a couple on lucky occasions. The appeal to this deck is that it's fun to play. You never know what you're going to get, so it's always a new-ish experience. Feel free to refine it, and have fun playing! Feedback and/or comments are always appreciated.